Battlefield/Plot
Austin and Hannah head to the hospital to check on her mom, as Charlie & Zak go check on Alissa. Hannah runs into the hospital to check on her mom and runs into her dad. He hugs her and tells her that he doesn’t know what happened to her mom, only that she fainted & hasn’t woken up since. Hannah collapsed in Austin’s arms crying & Austin knew he had to do take Drew down in order to set things right. Zak and Charlie arrive at Alissa’s house to see why she didn’t come to school that day. Alissa opened the door and welcomed both of them in her house. They sat down in the living room & Alissa explains to them that the night before she made the decision to give up using her powers because of Wendy’s death & she didn’t come to school because she didn’t want to face the criticism behind her decision. As Alissa finishes up her story, Charlie hugs her and tells her that what happened Wendy was her own fault & that she did what she had to do to protect herself from danger. Zak then told her that if she didn’t use her powers to protect herself, she would’ve been killed. As Charlie and Zak talked Alissa through her concerns, Alissa starts to potentially re-think her decision about her powers. After Zak and Charlie leave, Alissa went up to her room and got ready for bed. As she sat in front of her mirror and brushed her hair, she contemplated her decision once again and decided to sleep on it. The next morning, Austin sent a group text to the other 4 to meet him at his house. Hannah showed up first, followed by Zak and Charlie. They both explained how Alissa was doing and her decision to not use her powers any longer. Austin then explains to them that they will have to go forward with his plan without her. Charlie then asked Austin was his plan was & Austin told him it was time they confronted Drew. Zak then asked him why and Austin then told him after Drew attacked Hannah’s mom, it was time that they went on the offensive and stopped Drew before he eventually grew stronger than all 5 of them put together. Zak voices that he thinks the plan is risky especially since they’ve only been training for a small timeframe, but agreed that they had to stop Drew before he got too out of control. Hannah then asks should they attack without Alissa. Austin says that Alissa has to decide what to do with her powers and that they have to catch Drew off guard & they can’t wait for her. They exit Austin’s house to see Alissa arriving. She tells them that she’s ready to continue on this journey with them wherever it may lead them. Hannah runs up to Alissa and hugs her and thanks her. Austin fills her in on the plan, they hop in Austin’s car and they head over to Drew’s house. Drew walks out of his backdoor to see the 5 Warriors waiting for him. He asks them what they are doing there and Hannah jumps up and kicks him in the face. They surround Drew as he lays on the ground. Drew’s eyes turn black and he blasts them away with a purple looking energy. He heads for Hannah first after he gets up. Alissa conjures up a fireball and throw it at Drew as he walks toward Hannah. He deflects it and it hits Zak, blowing him into the yard next door & knocking him unconscious. Hannah and Austin jump Drew while Alissa and Charlie check on Zak, who is also badly burned. Austin aims a punch for Drew’s face and misses. Hannah runs up to help Austin, while Drew conjured up a knife and stabs her in the stomach 5 times. Hannah clutches her stomach in pain, bleeding out. Austin goes to help her, but Drew catches him in a chokehold and Austin can feel himself losing consciousness. Alissa focuses her energy on her hands and her hands are engulfed in fire. She attacks Drew with a barrage of punches. Drew releases Austin and Austin falls to the, gasping for air. Alissa tells Austin to get Hannah, while Charlie already has Zak in the car. As Austin arrives at the car with Hannah, they see Alissa running around the corner, barely avoiding energy blasts from Drew. Alissa blasts a fireball at Drew as he throws an energy blast at her. The clash of energies knocks them both on the ground. Austin and Charlie get out of the car to help Alissa. Austin helps Alissa to her feet and gets her to the car. As Drew gets up, Charlie blocks his path with a wall of wind. As Drew tries to break through the wall, Charlie hops in the car and Austin drives off, leaving Drew pissed off and ready to completely destroy them once and for all.